


Female Marauder

by Meeka_Loves_Destiel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeka_Loves_Destiel/pseuds/Meeka_Loves_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pettigrew. A girl who thought that being at a school would be horrifying. <br/>She was quickly proved wrong, so how would the rest of the year go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Marauder

I rolled over again, pillows over my ears. They would not stop arguing.   
For the past few years, I’d been homeschooled by my Aunt Helena, due to the fact I could not stand spending a whole school year with inconsiderate assholes. Of course; my homeschooling came to a stop when Aunt Helena passed away, leaving us all in mourning, and me left without a tutor. My dad was way to occupied with work to homeschool me and my mum thought I was way too ‘rebellious’ to stay at her house for the whole year. So I had no choice but to go to the stupid school. On the plus side, I would only have 2 years. But the worst part was, having to spend time with my brother. Twin brother at that. We looked nothing alike, he got mums mousy brown hair and dads hazel eyes, whereas I got dad’s dark brown locks and mums bright blue eyes. Me and him, we didn’t exactly get along, well not until recently that is. I don’t even know how we started becomnig close, it just...happened.   
“Katherine, get up. You’re going to Hogwarts today.” Mum said, and slammed the door behind her.   
Oh yeah, that’s the name of the school I get to go to, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I’m a witch. 

Dragging myself out of the bed and into the bathroom, I had a shower. Releasing myself of all the dirt and grime which covered my body. I washed my hair and then got out and dried myself, slipping into my underwear, and then into a pair of black skinny jeans, blue plaid shirt and a pair of black converse. I brushed and then dried my hair and sorted out my side bangs. I applied eyeliner and mascara, then I was good to go. It was weird being up and ready to be out at 10am, definitely too early. My lessons would usually start at 12, and I could eat whilst I was being told the task for that lesson. So now, I had to get used having an early start,every day.   
~  
Eventually, I got onto the train. Luggage behind me and voices getting in my head, annoying me about not being able to find an empty compartment. I, however, managed to find one - purely because I wasn’t arguing with anyone, or making out with anyone. One of the reasons I hated schools.   
Five minutes of the excellent silence I had, three boys stood at my compartment door. I vaguely recognised them, but where from?  
“James Potter”  
“Sirius Black”  
“Remus Lupin”  
“Oh, hello. Katherine Pettigrew” I said, the second that was out of my mouth, their jaws dropped, well..James’ and Sirius’ did. Remus just held is eyebrows up in shock.   
“Pettigrew, as in...Peter Pettigrew?” James asked.  
“Oh, so you know him...where is he? I haven’t seen him since breakfast...” I said, going off in my own world.   
“We don’t know. So, how have we never met you before? We’ve been to Pete’s a few times and I’ve never seen you round the school.” Sirius asked.  
“Lived with my aunt, homeschooled. I only saw my parents a few times a year, delightful people aren’t they?” I asked, staring at them.  
“So why are you here now?” James asked.  
“Rather curious boys aren’t you? Anyway, Aunt passed away and I had no other tutor, so I had to come here, my worst nightmare.” I said, a slight winge in my tone.  
Suddenly, the compartment door opened and in fell a couple, making out rather...passionately, of course, it was pretty funny.   
Until I found out it was my brother and best friend. 

“Holy fuck that’s disturbing to watch.” I said, covering my eyes.  
At the sound of my voice, they both broke apart and stood up. I raised my eyebrow and pretended to throw up.  
“Seriously Eb? My brother, that’s whose on your radar this year. What happened to myseterious guy of 2 years?” I questioned her.  
“Well, erm, you see...that’s Peter, I was planning on tel-” She started.  
“It’s fine, as long as your happy. Now shove off and find another compartment to feel each other up in.” I said, throwing them a sarcastic smile.   
**  
“This year students, we have a new student, formerly homeschooled, entering her 6th year. Katherine Pettigrew.” Dumbledore said.   
I walked up to the wobbly stool and sat down, staring back down at others.   
Ah....Katherine Pettigrew. Strong thoughts of mischeif and rebellion, however, you don’t seem to want to be here, but you also have certain thoughts of a certain gryffindor. You value bravery, and loyalty. It must be...GRYFFINDOR.   
I smiled as the hat was lifted off my hair and I heard the cheers come from the Gryffindor table.   
I hope this will be a good year.


End file.
